


Oppa

by yuwinko



Category: BTOB
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Oppa Kink, Smut, What Have I Done, but here i am, it's short but I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Ilhoon wants to call Minhyuk “oppa” but there’s no way he would be able to tell Minhyuk that.





	Oppa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jijal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijal/gifts).



> Inspired by my friend and sometimes my beta reader, also gifted to her. I’m really out here writing MinHoon for you

Ilhoon wouldn’t say his sex life (or relationship) with Minhyuk was bad in any way. In fact, it was amazing, except that Ilhoon wanted to “spice it up”. Ilhoon had thought about a lot of different ways to make their sex more exciting, but nothing suited his taste. So here Ilhoon was, once again, reading some blog post on different things people had tried in bed. Nothing really caught his eye, but just as he was about to close the tab, his eyes landed on one word.  _ Oppa. _ Ilhoon’s eyes slowly moved to read the whole comment. 

 

_ I call my boyfriend “Oppa” in bed, we both love it!  _

 

Ilhoon swallowed hard, the more he thought about calling Minhyuk oppa the more he liked it. He felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly put his laptop away, trying to calm down before Minhyuk would catch him like this. How on earth would he be able to ask Minhyuk if he could call him oppa in bed? There was no way, the only solution was to die with it. 

 

A few days passed, and Ilhoon really couldn’t get that one word out of his head. He wanted to call Minhyuk it so bad, until a point that Minhyuk started to notice that something was off about Ilhoon.

“What’s troubling you?” Minhyuk asked dead serious one night, when they were watching some silly cartoon on TV. Ilhoon knew Minhyuk would notice eventually, but he had hoped it wouldn’t be this quickly. He also knew Minhyuk would find out about it, because Ilhoon sucked at lying, and Minhyuk knew exactly when he was lying.

“Nothing really,” Ilhoon tried, but he knew it didn’t work when Minhyuk gave him “the look”. Ilhoon sighed before turning away, this was so much more embarrassing than he had thought it would be.

“Spit it out, you know I won’t freak out,” Minhyuk tried, placing one hand on Ilhoon’s shoulder, but Ilhoon shrugged it off and mumbled something, and the only word Minhyuk caught was  _ sex _ .

“What was that?” Minhyuk asked, worried that his boyfriend was unhappy with something. Ilhoon took a deep breath.

“Iwanttocallyouoppawhenwehavesex,” Ilhoon blurted out, hiding his face in his hands as soon as the words had left his mouth.

 

It took a few seconds for Minhyuk to process what Ilhoon had said. Minhyuk felt his cheeks heat up and he wrapped his arms around Ilhoon.

“You want to call me oppa? Hmm I do like the thought of that,” Minhyuk said, trying to comfort Ilhoon, who was still hiding his face in his hands.

“Are you sure? You don’t find it weird?” Ilhoon asked, and finally looked up at Minhyuk. Minhyuk shook his head and let out a small laugh.

“I think it would be really sexy,” Minhyuk assured, placing a small kiss on Ilhoon’s lips. 

 

In a matter of minutes Ilhoon was lying naked under Minhyuk, who was very busy leaving hickeys all over Ilhoon’s collar bones.

“Are you gonna say it or not?” Minhyuk said, moving further down on Ilhoon, finally reaching his dick. 

“Make me,” Ilhoon challenged with a smirk, and with that Minhyuk wrapped his lips around Ilhoon’s dick. Ilhoon let out a moan in surprise, but it was not what Minhyuk wanted to hear (even if it was nothing to complain about).  _ Come on,  _ Minhyuk thought, really trying to do the best with his mouth.

“O- Minhyuk, oh my fucking god, Minhyuk,” Ilhoon managed to say, and when Minhyuk looked at him he was a mess. Minhyuk moved away from Ilhoon, looking at his panting boyfriend before grabbing the lube, he needed a new approach to this.

 

Minhyuk coated his fingers with lube, and started slowly working Ilhoon’s asshole open. Minhyuk was taking it slow on purpose, adding a second finger much later than he usually did. Ilhoon was melting under his touch, Minhyuk knew exactly what to do to make Ilhoon like this. When Minhyuk brushed his fingers past Ilhoon’s prostate, Ilhoon couldn’t help but moan out loud.

“Beg for it and you’ll get what you want,” Minhyuk smirked, adding a third finger. “You know what I want to hear.”

 

Ilhoon shot Minhyuk a glare, but in return Minhyuk hit his prostate and Ilhoon lost it. Hips bucking towards Minhyuk’s touch.

“Please please just fuck me already… O-o… Oppa,” Ilhoon moaned out, making Minhyuk snap.

“Say it again,” Minhyuk commanded, slipping his fingers out of Ilhoon, lining his dick by Ilhoon’s entrance, just barely touching him.

“Just fuck me already oppa,” Ilhoon whined, finally gaining confidence with calling Minhyuk by the new nickname. He didn’t have to tell Minhyuk twice, who moved slowly into Ilhoon. He started slow, but gradually moved faster, getting more desperate with every move. Everytime Ilhoon let  _ oppa  _ slip out from his mouth Minhyuk thought we was going to die. It sounded so good leaving Ilhoon’s lips.

 

Minhyuk took Ilhoon’s dick in his hands, moving his thumb over the tip, and with Minhyuk inside of him and his dick being teased it didn’t take long for Ilhoon long to come all over Minhyuk’s hand. Ilhoon whined oppa as he came, making Minhyuk lose it and come on the spot too. 

 

“We’re doing this again,” Minhyuk breathed out, while falling down next to Ilhoon, who was still catching his breath.

“Of course,” Ilhoon said, before turning to Minhyuk, and while staring into his eyes he said it once again.  _ Oppa.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably never write for btob again (maybe minhoon) but this was a fun ride


End file.
